Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the storage and access of data. For example, there has been a recent move toward the use of key-value stores to store and access data, especially for web-related applications. Key-value stores may, for instance, allow applications to store schema-less data, generally including a string to represent the key and the actual data which is considered to be the value in a “key-value” relationship. Consequently, key-value stores may eliminate the requirement for fixed data models and reduce data formatting strictness. Nonetheless, typical key-value stores still require users to store their data using a distinguished key entry. Moreover, because of a limitation in the amount of data that may be stored per key, users may be required to save their data under many different keys. Such a constraint may conflict with the preference of some users to save a particular collection of data entries under one common name and to add, delete, or modify these data entries using the common name.